


Caught red handed

by QueenEmpath



Category: American Gods (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Crossover, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), M/M, Out of Character, Queer Shadow Moon, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Thor caught his brother in the act
Relationships: Balder/Loki (Marvel), Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 2





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of these two fandoms, please no flames. And yes I tagged Shadow as Balder because the character is based on Balder

As the bedroom door opened with a bang both men pulled away as if they were burnt. Shadow's cheek turned red while Loki glared daggers at the intruder. Thor's jaw dropped as he saw his brothers together in bed. 

"Thor, I swear it's not what it looks like'' Shadow said defensively. Loki just snorted 

"We were in the middle of coitus, of course not what looks like" 

Thor's eyes widened. Shadow wished the earth would swallow him

"Why didn't you tell me, brothers?" Thor asked in a small voice 

"It's not been that long" 

"Because you'll act like this" Loki and Shadow said simultaneously. Thor just cocked his head. 

"So, you're not mad?" Shadow asked 

"My brothers' happiness is my happiness" Thor boomed. Just then 

"Thor, darling, what are you……….OH MY GOD!". Bruce shouted on seeing Loki and Shadow 

"oh, hello Bruce. Why don't invite the entire Asgard into my bedroom as well!" Loki shouted. Thor and Shadow flinched. While Bruce was own mouthed. He quickly composed himself then asked

"Aren't you both related?" gesturing to the pair in bed. Dread appeared on Shadows face as if reading his partner's mind, Loki spoke

"You're his half brother, NOT mine. I'm his adopted brother NOT yours. We're not blood-related!" Loki shouted. He glared at Thor and Bruce.

"You two, out off my room this intent" then he turned to Shadow

"And you, back in my arms" when Shadow hesitated, Loki lost it. 

"Fine, I'll leave!" With that Loki vanished from the room. 

"Baby" Shadow called but there was no answer. Thor just shook his head.

"I'm afraid we made him mad" Bruce started. 

"Where did he go?" Shadow asked

"Last time Loki got mad, he went to Jotunheim," Thor said casually 

"WHAT?" Bruce and Shadow shouted 

"I'll call Heimdall. And brother, put some clothes on" With that Thor left with Bruce. Shadow groaned he didn't expected his afternoon to go this way


End file.
